


Red Lips

by Hyuntha



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Finger Sucking, Grinding, I Don't Even Know, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, M/M, Making Out, lipstick kink kinda?, wooyoung is obsessed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:28:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27392710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyuntha/pseuds/Hyuntha
Summary: Wooyoung has been feeling strange about San's lips since their performance on Immortal Songs.He couldn't stop thinking about them in red.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Comments: 6
Kudos: 141





	Red Lips

**Author's Note:**

> I've been writing this since that first performance lol  
> Hope you like it!

Wooyoung has been distracted all day, he was spacing out every so often, his mind drifting away to places he couldn’t tell to his hyungs when they asked what was wrong with him. He just told them he was tired, the performances, shows and their exhausting routine taking a toll on him. Hongjoong seemed worried and something similar to guilt went through him, but he couldn’t tell him the truth. The tiny leader would kick his head out of existence if he knew he was a mess since the beginning of the day because he couldn’t stop thinking about San’s lips.

San’s lipstick red lips.

They were happy. They succeeded in their performance on the show, they had won even though they had so little time to prepare. It was then when they knew the lack of sleep and the tiredness in their bones were worth it. They had worked hard for this. They were proud. Seonghwa couldn’t stop tearing up even when they were in the van on the way to their dorm, Hongjoong and Yeosang trying to comfort him.

San was talking on the phone with his parents, smiling widely with sparkling eyes. Wooyoung knew he felt accomplished because his parents were so proud of him. And he couldn’t stop looking at him, he was glowing with happiness and he looked so beautiful even with his poorly removed make-up.

It was at that moment when Wooyoung noticed. San’s lips were red and puffy, swelling up even more when he talked since he pouted around the words. He had to apply red lipstick for the performance -and even during the short number of practices they had-, but Wooyoung couldn’t appreciate it much since he put it on while on stage and he roughly rubbed it off just as they finished. However, this time he could see how they remained redder than normal because the pigment was too strong to remove it at once.

“Okay, mum. Yes, I’ll call you next weekend”, San nodded even when she couldn’t see him and then looked at Wooyoung. The younger couldn’t even react as he was caught red-handed staring at the vocalist. San tilted his head, asking him with his eyes if there was something wrong -as most of the time, they didn’t need words. Wooyoung sighed and shook his head, smiling at him so San wouldn’t worry and finally looked away.

It was then when his _problem_ started.

After that, he just couldn’t stop thinking about San’s lips, about applying red lipstick on them just to ruin it later with his own mouth, fingers or- yeah, he definitely shouldn't go there. And it was ridiculous if he really thought about it, he was used to seeing San wearing make-up, all of them had to wear it constantly. But those various shades darker on San’s lips seemed to unleash a kind of awakening of sorts.

He slept with red pouty lips in his mind that night and it was the next day in the afternoon when Seonghwa and Hongjoong questioned him about his odd behaviour in the middle of practice and he was barely able to brush them off.

San wasn’t that easy to convince, though.

“Seriously, Woo, you’re really distracted. You know you can talk to me, right?”, he whispered when they were resting in one corner of the practice room after long hours of dancing.

“There’s nothing wrong, Sannie”, he smiled and patted his thigh. San pouted and that didn't help Wooyoung in the slightest. “I’m serious”, he laughed nervously. San frowned, clearly not believing him, but he didn’t push it further. Wooyoung let out a sigh of relief and bit his lip. He had to get over it.

  
  


Spoiler: he couldn't.

It had been a couple of days since he got obsessed with his best friend's lips -not that he would admit it, not even to himself- and he was still not over it. But he wasn't thinking about it all day, at least. The thoughts just attacked him when he was about to sleep, waiting for his turn with the stylist during a busy morning or when San talked to him.

The latter was his main predicament.

They couldn't be apart from each other for a long time and the worst part was that San sulked all the time. He couldn’t look away from his pouty, rosy lips.

"Are you listening?", the voice of his torture pulled him out of his mind.

It was a day off after endless weeks of photoshoots, interviews and performances, so they’ve been hanging out in the living room, watching TV and talking about a lot of things. Seonghwa and Yunho were with them, but then the older went to visit Hongjoong and Mingi at the studio to take an afternoon snack for them and Yunho was dragged away by Jongho and Yeosang to play games. Both were invited to join too, but San was being lazy and Wooyoung decided to stay with him. He was an idiot.

"Yeah, sorry", he apologized, shaking his head a little. San raised an eyebrow.

"Do I have something on my face?", he asked. Wooyoung froze, taken aback at the question. "You've been looking at me all day", he explained, the tips of his ears were red. He was clearly shy or insecure about it since he didn’t tease Wooyoung like he usually would whenever he caught the younger staring, and the boy was grateful, he wouldn't resist a teasing and flirty San near him right now. 

"No, it’s nothing. Just… maybe you need to apply some lip balm? Your lips seem kind of dry", Wooyoung finally looked away and coughed to clear his throat.

He was digging his own grave. _What the fuck are you thinking, Jung Wooyoung?_ He wanted to slap himself so bad. He was making himself suffer.

“Really?”, he - _for the love of god_ \- pouted and touched his lower lip with his thumb, frowning when he felt the rough skin, but then he seemed to light up. “Oh! I think I still have the lipstick Eunji nuna gave me the other day at Music Bank”, he commented, standing up and walking to the hallway. Wooyoung guessed he went to his room to search for the - _for the lipstick_. 

“Shit”, he groaned, resting his elbows on his knees and buried his face in his hands. This was getting out of control. He wouldn’t survive if he saw him again with-

“Now that’s better”, San came back to the living room, pressing his lips together and then Wooyoung wanted to die. His pouty lips were glossy and a few shadows of pink darker than his actual skin colour. Wooyoung was staring, alarmingly quiet, and San started to feel a bit uneasy at the attention. “I know it’s super pink, but nuna said it was really good and- Wooyounggie?”, he looked confused and even a bit scared as Wooyoung stood up and walked with firm steps towards him with an expression San couldn’t read. The younger took him by the wrist and dragged him to his room. Luckily, Yeosang and Jongho went to Yunho and San’s room to play. “Hey wait- what are you doing?”, he asked, disoriented.

Wooyoung pushed him as gently as he could against the closed door, gripping his waist. San looked at him, his hands moving unconsciously to rest on Wooyoung’s arms as the boy pressed closer to him. They were not strangers to physical touch, but the eye contact was intense, and even if San was slightly taller than Wooyoung, he felt incredibly small under the burning gaze the boy was giving him. The tension was increasing incredulously fast between them.

“Sannie”, he whispered. The boy hummed in response, the sound leaving his throat in a high-pitched tone as his nerves betrayed him. Wooyoung leaned forward and left a light kiss on his cheek, making San gulp down noisily at the familiar but sudden touch. The younger smirked, nuzzling his way to the older’s ear, his warm breath fanning his skin as he asked: "Can I kiss you?".

There was a thick silence and then he heard San giggling.

“Finally”, the older sighed. Wooyoung pulled away to look at his face, seeing his big smile.

“What?”, he frowned in confusion.

“Is this what was making you act so weird?”, San stroked his biceps, almost comfortingly. “You wanted to kiss me?”, he smirked. Wooyoung opened his mouth but didn’t know what to say, his ears burning in a light tone of pink. San giggled again, wrapping his arms around his shoulders. “You know you could have asked sooner, it’s not like we didn’t do it before”, he tilted his head cutely. Wooyoung bit his lower lip.

“I know, it’s just…”, he eyed San’s mouth and then looked away nervously. “This- I don’t know how to explain”, he exhaled, resting his forehead on the older’s shoulder. San brushed his hair with his fingers.

“What’s different this time?”, he asked softly, trying to think about it as well. They stayed still for a couple of minutes and then it dawned on him, his eyes going wide. “Wooyounggie… do you like it when I wear lipstick?”, his voice sounded incredulous. Wooyoung groaned against his skin.

“I don’t know why”, he whined, there was no point in denying it. San chuckled.

“Look at me, baby”, he cradled the boy’s cheeks, trying to lift his face. Wooyoung shook his head, hugging him tighter and burying his nose in San’s neck. “C’mon, love”, he pleaded. Wooyoung grunted, pulling away reluctantly. San stroked his cheek, looking at his eyes, but the boy’s gaze remained on his glossy lips. He hesitated before speaking. 

“Since the Black Cat performance... I couldn’t stop thinking about your mouth, about kissing you”, he admitted. “I didn’t tell you because I thought it was weird”, he sighed, finally letting their eyes meet. San smiled at him reassuringly, his dimples and soft eyes making Wooyoung feel warm inside.

“I’m not going to kink shame you”, and there the sweetness was gone. The younger gasped, smacking his chest.

“It’s not a kink!”, he exclaimed, trying to get away but San didn’t weaken his grip on him. 

“Don’t be like that! I’m just teasing you”, the boy laughed, hugging him tighter. Wooyoung sulked for a bit, refusing to hug him back or look at him until San bounced whining and pouting. He sighed dramatically, giving in and wrapping one arm around San’s small waist, pressing their bodies together again. Their noses brushed against each other for a second and both fell silent, the younger’s eyes trailing down San’s face. Then he raised his hand, his thumb barely touching San’s lower lip, making sure not to mess up the lipstick.

He didn't notice he was getting closer until he felt San sighing against his lips, closing his eyes before leaning forward and joining their mouths. The first touch was wonderful. San’s lips felt like velvet, soft and delicate. They were smooth and slick with a pinch of cherry flavour thanks to the lipstick. Wooyoung was enamoured with that new feeling added to the kiss.

He had missed this. He had been desiring to have San in his arms for a while, hug his tiny waist, fill his skin with kisses and maybe do even more if San wanted it too. But this was enough. For now, he was content with San humming happily against his mouth, his fingers running through Wooyoung’s black hair as their lips slid slowly together. He couldn’t resist giving his lower lip a teasing nibble, smirking at San’s little whine. They pulled away with a huff, close enough to still share hitched breaths between them.

When Wooyoung opened his eyes, the beautiful sight of the boy’s puffy lips greeted him, pink pigment smeared slightly around them and his eyes closed, waiting for Wooyoung to kiss him again. The younger cursed under his breath, leaning in to close the gap once more. This time he was a little more demanding, pressing San closer to his body, pushing his knee between the other’s legs. San gasped softly at the action and Wooyoung, taking the chance, slid his tongue inside his mouth. Quiet, shaky sounds left the older’s throat as their tongues brushed together, one hand kept tangling into black hair while the other slipped inside the top of Wooyoung’s oversized T-shirt, caressing his shoulder blades.

They didn’t know how much time they spent savouring each other’s mouth slowly and deeply, smacking sounds and soft whimpers interrupting the silence of the room, quick kisses scattered over cheeks and jaws before going back to suck and bite and lick abused lips, tongues playing together and hands touching over clothes and sneaking under them. It was everything Wooyoung wanted and more.

"Ah- baby", San groaned as the younger finally slid to his neck, his head falling backwards with a thud against the door at the feeling of the boy’s tongue tracing his throat. Wooyoung hummed, reaching a hand to cup San’s head so he wouldn’t hit it again and the older moaned when he felt the slight tug of his black strands. His sounds were lovely; sometimes whiny, other times low-pitched, but each of them made Wooyoung insane. He kept mouthing his skin, sucking gently so he wouldn't leave any suspicious mark until San’s hips bucked up when he bit lightly under his ear. Things were getting too hot. They pulled apart, heavy pants leaving their mouths.

“Fuck, you’re so cute”, Wooyoung groaned, taking in once again the lovely view in front of him.

San looked ruined and he only kissed him. His eyes were glassy, his lips slightly parted, the lipstick was spread all over his mouth reaching his chin, even on his cheek and down his neck. Wooyoung felt something fluttering in his belly thinking about how he made the older look like that, how he was the one to mark him all over, the colour staining his skin being the traces he left. This is exactly what he was dreaming about the last few weeks. And he could only imagine how wrecked he looked as well, if the heated gaze the other was giving him was any clue.

“You’re cuter”, San pouted, rubbing his nose with Wooyoung’s and leaving a quick peck on his puffy lip, right over his mole.

Both smiled against each other’s mouth and Wooyoung couldn’t help but kiss him again. San almost purred, melting against him as Wooyoung slid his hands under his hoodie to caress his back, the older’s spine curving at the sweet ministrations of Wooyoung’s fingers over his warm skin.

San was pretty dominant most of the time, so seeing him pliant and submissive under him was something Wooyoung enjoyed as much as he could whenever San allowed it. He never actually had full control, but he wouldn’t complain when he could have a whiny, needy San between his arms.

Certainly, Wooyoung didn’t plan for this to go too far, but the taller man’s soft moans only had him craving for more. He pressed his thigh harder against San’s crotch, relishing the muffled whine he got to swallow.

The boy was already getting hard in his sweatpants and Wooyoung wasn’t behind, as San could feel when he pushed his own leg up. They kept kissing messily while San started to roll his hips to get some friction. Wooyoung’s hands were gripping his waist tightly to help him grind down on his thigh, nibbling his neck and sucking on his collarbone before resting his forehead on San’s.

“You drive me crazy, Sannie”, he breathed out, grinding their hips together and making the boy whimper loudly, his fingers digging hard on Wooyoung’s shoulders. "Sh baby, keep quiet", the younger murmured between their shared breaths, his index and middle finger tracing his lower lip before tapping gently on it.

San's eyes darkened as he got the message and opened his mouth, welcoming the digits with ease. Wooyoung took a deep breath at the sight, pushing his fingers deeper into his mouth. The older’s tongue was smooth and hot under the pad of his fingers, he pressed against it, massaging it and making San groan.

The older let him do as he wished with his mouth without breaking eye contact, as he kept moving steadily to relieve some pressure on his crotch. He wouldn’t miss the chance to play a bit with Wooyoung, though, wriggling his tongue and sucking around the knuckles; the younger's eyes getting wide and dark with arousal.

San entertained him for a few minutes, but then he took a fist of Wooyoung’s hair and tugged firmly; the boy gasped but understood, pulling his digits out of San's mouth slowly, his mind fuzzy looking at San's abused and glistening lips. The taller man smirked.

"Come here", he grunted, voice hoarse, pulling Wooyoung to a deep and sloppy kiss. The younger complied, licking eagerly into San’s mouth and his hand went back under the older’s clothes, his wet fingers climbing up to a perky nipple. San jolted at the touch, his back arching in order to feel more.

Wooyoung groaned, pulling apart for a few seconds to yank the hoodie off and have access to San’s skin. His hands slid over the man’s chest and abs, admiring his flushed skin and hard buds, feeling him shuddering at the touch. He couldn’t resist bending down to take one rosy nipple in his mouth. San let out a shaky whine and took the younger’s hair between his fingers to encourage him to keep going.

And Wooyoung was more than happy to oblige, tickling it with the tip of his tongue and sucking it softly until it was puffy and red before attacking the other one. San hissed, his hips thrusting harder against Wooyoung’s and his fingers digging in the boy’s scalp. He needed more.

“Wooyounggie- please”, he whimpered, tugging his hair almost too tightly to lift his head and kiss him again. He was trembling with every stroke of Wooyoung’s tongue in his mouth, his legs shaking in anticipation as he felt the boy’s hand sliding down his abdomen, down, _down…_

“-think it’s in my laptop”, they heard a voice getting near and they barely had time to detach themselves from each other as Jongho yanked the door open widely, hitting San before he was able to get away, a high whine leaving his throat. “Shit! I’m so so-”, he started to apologize immediately, but the words stumbled in his mouth as he caught up in his hyungs’ states; San’s naked chest, their swollen lips and pink covering all over their mouths. He _definitely_ didn’t want to know. “Oh my god!”, he clapped his hand over his eyes, before he saw anything more. “That’s it, I’m moving out”.

The others laughed. “Come on, gummy bear, it could have been worse”, Wooyoung giggled as San took his hoodie from the floor, still rubbing the elbow Jongho hit with the door. The maknae put his hands down and stared blankly at him. _The_ _audacity_.

“Yeah, I’m sleeping on the couch from now on”, he stated, taking the laptop on his bed and his pillow.

“Jongho-ah! Don’t leave me with Yeosang again!”, he whined. San chuckled.

“Bye~”, the maknae stuck his tongue out as he closed the door and Wooyoung tried to follow him, still complaining.

“Now where do you think you’re going?”, San tugged him by the arm and Wooyoung yelped, their bodies close again. “You weren’t thinking of leaving me like this, right baby?”, he murmured against his mouth, pressing their hips together. The boy bit his lip, meeting San’s lustful gaze.

Yeah, okay. Jongho could wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Kudos and comments are appreciated!  
> Vote on MAMA and stream Inception, thanxx and black cat kiddos!


End file.
